


It's Not Over Until It Is

by Joy_in_the_House



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, Mugging, Stabbing, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_in_the_House/pseuds/Joy_in_the_House
Summary: Being mugged sucks.Thoughts while bleeding out in an alley.





	It's Not Over Until It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Prompts #s 8 & 23 "Stab Wound, Bleeding Out"

He always knew it would end badly. One tended to have rotten luck when they were House and his small group. He was prepared for that.

He just wished he’d had more time to do the things he’d always wanted to do. Like cliff climbing. Or drive across the midwestern U.S. He always thought he’d have more time than this.

He never thought his life would be clipped off so soon.

He always wanted to be a doctor. He’d be a doctor until the day he died.

His eyes closed briefly before he dragged them back open.

He wasn’t going to die today. He just needed to survive long enough for the beat cops to get around to him.

The wind beat around the walls of the alleyway, and he found himself following the shadows and moonlight on the ground.

With a wispy huff he pushed himself further upright, propped up against the wall. He kept his hand firmly on the wound and fought to keep his eyes open.

He hadn’t seen the knife, he thought grimly as he readjusted the balled-up jacket on the wound, pressing a little bit harder. The pain came sharp and sweet as it jarred him awake once more.

He couldn’t fall asleep. He just couldn’t.

He hadn’t seen the knife.

He knew he was being mugged, the second time in as many weeks. He didn’t like taking the bus back home while his car was in the shop; buses were still an iffy memory.

The walk itself was slightly less than an hour, so it wasn’t a problem. Except for the muggings.

The first time he was taken aback with one swift punch to the jaw, and by the time he had returned to his senses the thief was gone. He had lost twenty dollars and his watch.

The second time he was ready. He had left his wallet at the office, carrying only fifteen dollars, and he was ready to fight back.

Until he wasn’t. Until he was kicked in the stomach, the knife following the blow.

He had dropped to the ground, panting as the knife was ripped from him and his blood spilled through his fingers.

His hands were stained red, starting to dry, and his suit was ruined, certainly.

He didn’t care about that.

If he could’ve just spoken to _him_ once more.

He pressed the jacket closer in, biting back a cry as the pain burned through him again.

His leg slipped from where it was wedged between him and the wall, keeping him upright, and the muscles spasmed painfully. He hunched forward, trying to rub away the muscle knot with his free hand.

“Help,” he called, or tried to. It came out as a groan, and his head thumped back on the wall.

He knew he was approaching hypovolemic shock. He mentally checked off the symptoms; headache, nausea, vomiting, chills, shaking, syncope…. It was not far off. He tried to mentally gauge the amount lost, and he shook his head. His mind was too fuzzy, and he sighed softly.

If this was it, he was fine with that.

As his eyes slipped closed, he hardly heard the running footsteps and the hands on his wound.

It was not until his eyes opened on the blinding sterility of a hospital room that he realized that he wasn’t dead.

And as House perked up and stared at him with those piercing blue eyes that bored into his soul, Wilson finally allowed himself one small smile.

It wasn’t over.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to start but easy to finish. I'm still four prompts behind on Whumptober, so I'm trying to keep my word count down these next few fics.  
For those who read my last fic, "It's Only Half Past the Point of Oblivion," I've started a brand new series off-shooting from that called "One Foot Wrong."  
I hope to have the second one, "The Thunder Before the Lightning" up by later today, but no promises.


End file.
